Ginny's First Time
by hpfangirl4life
Summary: Harry shows Ginny a side to him that J.K Rowling never shows in any book you've ever read.


The first time I got Ginny into bed was one of the most awesome experiences of my life. She was 18 years old and very naïve and vulnerable – precisely my M.O. and I decided I was going to have her within moments of meeting her.

I was 19 years old and had been a pretty good student at Hogwarts for the past few years. For me, campus life wasn't about potions or Quidditch, it was about getting wasted and fucking campus girls. Ginny was in her first year of university when I first spotted her and she had no idea what was coming her way. She was a moderately attractive young redhead with pale white skin and red hair downstairs to match. I'd seen her talking to Ron, my best friend as well as her brother-at his house and used it as an excuse to approach her and get the ball rolling. She was so shy and lacking in confidence, I didn't need to ask, I knew she was a virgin. In fact, asking was the last thing I was about to do. The plan was to plead ignorance. I look back on it now and feel really bad, but I can't say I regret it – I savoured every moment of it, especially the dishonest way I got what I wanted.

It was family night again the night I met her and I asked her to come along, confident that I would be deflowering her within a matter of hours. Truth is, I would've plowed her that very evening if not for a so-called friend who has since been given his marching orders, as the jealous little cock-blocker, a.k.a. Hermione took the opportunity to sabotage my efforts at every available opportunity, including my first shot at Ginny. The following week would be different, however, and having made allowances for any unforeseen obstacles that may get in the way, my night went off without a hitch. Several glasses of wine later, Ginny and I were on our way to stay the night at my place. She was as good as mine.

While an obvious reason that I was playing dumb about her virgin status concerned avoiding responsibility and looking like a prick for breaking her in, then sending her on her way, I had another motivation that was far more important to me than a get out of jail free card. I was determined to not only take her innocence that night, but to do it my way. By pretending I thought she was an experienced woman, I could argue later that I thought she was used to having a man inside her and that I assumed she was on the pill. Otherwise it was her fault for not telling me to suit up. Anyone who knew Ginny knew I was full of shit though, she had virgin written all over her and my flimsy defence wasn't going to hold up later. But that was later. I didn't care, I was into cheap thrills. All I cared about was right now and doing everything I wanted to this poor girl. And that's exactly what I did.

Within a matter of minutes I had this sweet girl stark naked lying on my futon and after pausing momentarily to admire her pristine body, pasty white skin and perky little tits, standing to attention, and her mass of perfect red hair covering the entrance to her uncharted womanhood, I proceeded to move into position, her spreading wide for me in complete submission, resigned to whatever I had in mind. Ginny had no confidence and I had every intention of taking full advantage of her weak disposition.

As I edged closer to my objective I could see her peering down at my manhood, no doubt partly out of fear of the pain I was about to inflict on upon her. While my manhood is only a little above average in length, at around 7 inches, it is considerably wider than average and Ginny wasn't the first girl, nor would she be the last to experience discomfort as a result of this fact. Aside from fear, Ginny was clearly watching in vain hope at my unsheathed weapon, knowing she wouldn't dare press upon an older, more experienced man to do anything other than whatever he pleased with her. Ginny's only hope was that this man she barely knew would take pity on her and show her the decency of sparing her young and completely defenceless reproductive system from becoming awash with his seed.

There was no chance of that. If nothing else, I was determined above all to take this virgin as nature intended me to. I studied her facial expression intently as I slowly edged closer toward her vulnerable love canal and watched as a look of resigned defeat swept over her as it became clear that I was not going to be making any sort of compromise in that regard. Then I slowly made my way into where no man had gone before, and I felt Ginny's arms and body slump in total submission, realising that this man who had so quickly and confidently asserted himself over her had conquered her entirely and would not be making even the slightest concession. There was no turning back now, Ginny had been pushed around her whole life and as she lay there getting fucked for the first time, ridden bareback by a stranger, she could see this trend was going to continue.

The worried and helpless look on her pretty, yet pathetic face was an enormous turn on for me, but it was something that would soon become less of a concern for her that night. As I began to thrust deep into Ginny's warm depths, shredding all traces of her virginity, the pain of my thickness, relentlessly thrusting into her with maximum force was causing her a good deal of pain. This was the third big advantage in pretending I thought she was experienced. You'd have to have been retarded not to be able to see she was losing her virginity, but my purposes were the overriding factor that night. As Ginny grit her teeth and did her best not to scream, she could barely hold back the tears. That was of no concern to me at that point and I fucked her harder than I'd ever fucked a woman before. The more pain she was in, the harder I fucked her, determined to break her before coming hard into the depths of her young womb.

Eventually, Ginny could take no more and she began to cry, begging me to stop. She obviously thought she had a responsibility to withstand my onslaught, whatever I dealt her. At that point she was forced to confess that she was a virgin and then it dawned on me. I'd fucked this girl so hard she had to come clean. Now how could I justify continuing this brutal barebacking and ending the evening by leaving the warm sloppy mess I was so determined to leave within her? I blamed her for not saying anything and I got my get out of jail free card, although I didn't end up using it. I also guilted her into giving me a handjob after leaving me hanging. I fell asleep that night, determined to think of a way to finish in her victoriously as I had resolved to the previous night.

I couldn't come up with any excuse whatsoever and I'm glad I didn't. It couldn't have been more thrilling. I told Ginny to come and stay again the following night and once again, things proceeded in the same direction. After taking things slower this time and spending more time admiring her beautiful perky little tits, I again began to mount her, this time sending her a message that couldn't be clearer, dictating how things were going to be in future and that she was going to comply. As I moved closer in to penetrate her beautiful cunt, my message was unmistakable. The man who last night claimed he was unaware that she wasn't on the pill now knew full well that she was completely unprotected, yet regardless, proceeded to give her a good hard bareback fucking.

From the moment I entered her I maintained eye contact. She clearly felt very uncomfortable and we were both thinking the same thing and she knew it. She wanted to tell me she wasn't on the pill, but she couldn't. She didn't want to look silly by telling me what she knew I was fully aware of. My prolonged eye contact told her that I was aware of the pertinent facts, but I was continuing as I pleased regardless. My dominating stare said to her 'I understand that you're inexperienced and have no protection. I'm going to fuck you without a condom and I don't need to explain myself any further to you'.

Having experienced little pleasure from the brutal defloration she'd received the night before, she returned the following night a sexually initiated woman and although her concerns about pregnancy were never far from her mind, she couldn't help but lose herself somewhat in the good fucking that she was receiving. As we continued to fuck and look into each other's eyes, we both knew the score. I had conquered this young virgin and she knew she'd been conquered and every moment I spent deep inside of her served as a constant reminder of the situation she'd found herself in. I could tell that she at least hoped that I respected her enough to withdraw and come on her stomach or anywhere other than her bare cunt and I had the impression that she genuinely thought I'd at least give her that much.

This of course was never going to happen. I wasn't going to stop short of total conquest and I was going to make sure she knew it. As I neared the point of climax and pressed as deep into her as I could, I saw the look of fear and helplessness overcome her face as she realised what I would soon be doing. I kissed her passionately and explained what I was about to do. She began sobbing and complaining, but I shooshed her and instructed her that she was to concentrate and feel my cum shoot deep into her womb as she would enjoy it. Then I did what I'd set out to do. Moaning triumphantly as I pushed into her as deep as I could, shooting wave after wave of my hot cum into her sweet little pussy. I then declared that I'd given her what she'd wanted, insisting that she had enjoyed it. Sobbingly, she admitted that she did enjoy it.

We both understood the situation from that point on. I never said it in so many words, but I owned her. I was her master and she knew it. I never understood why Ginny didn't just get on the pill. Anytime I felt the urge, I turned up at her house and did whatever I pleased to her. It was the same thing every time – I'd leave after pumping my seed as deep as I could into her waiting womb and then kissed her goodbye as she quietly sobbed.

I was a reckless fool in those days and I didn't care that she was unprotected. I even enjoyed the thrill that I might impregnate her. Every time I pumped her helpless cunt full of my fertile seed it was thrilling to think she may end up bearing my child. She was lucky. Unlike two other women from back in those days, Ginny final walked away childless.


End file.
